Nuestra amistad o nuestro amor?
by Naty2940
Summary: Esta es la primera historia que realizo. Bella iba en el autobus cuando lo conocio pero como se volvera a encontrar con ese desconocido que le llamo tanto la atención BXE/JXA/EXR
1. Conociendome

Bueno esta es mi primera historia, espero que tengan paciencia y que me digan que es lo que tengo que cambiar para el gusto de todos.

Besos y espero que les guste.

**CONOCIENDOME:**

**CONOCIENDOME:**

Bella, arriba vamos!! - Dijo una vocecita cantarina que se encontraba arriba mío tratando de despertarme.

Un ratito más Alice, tengo mucho sueño- dije yo con un poco de enojo pero era Alice, mi mejor amiga desde el ultimo año de prepa, no me podía enojar con ella.

Vamos tenemos que ir al curso de ingreso de la facultad!!

No se como Alice estaba re entusiasmada con la idea de empezar la facultad, bueno no era la facu en si, sino era el curso de ingreso, estaba en la Facultad de Filosofía y Letra , la UBA, aunque Alice no iba con migo a la misma facu por suerte teníamos los mismos horarios.

Ya voy Alice- le dije- pero te toca hacer el desayuno por levantarme temprano !!

Ufff...- gruño- Bueno dale pero hoy te visto yo jajajaj.

Ella era una loca compulsiva en el tema de la moda y como buena amiga yo era su Barbie personal. Aunque ya me iba acostumbrando a ser su Barbie ya que llevábamos un año juntas, mejor dicho, viviendo en el mismo departamento.

Me levante, no con mucha gana, me lave la cara, los dientes y solo tenia que esperar a que Alice me cambiar a su gusto.

Dale Alice ya estoy lista para la tortura-

No es para tanto solo una mini cambio de look- esa expresión me dio miedo, cuando ella decía un mini cambio siempre terminaba siendo la tercera guerra mundial sobre mi.

Después de una larga hora y media, Alice dijo las palabras mágicas- Ya esta Bella te puedes ver en el espejo.-

No era la misma, se notaba que tenía maquillaje pero era muy suave, muy natural. El conjunto elegido era casual pero moderno, unos jeans elasticados, botas sin taco por suerte, ya que era muy patosa y una remera de modal, muy linda por decir verdad.

Gracias Alice, me encanto el conjunto- le dije feliz

Viste no había que preocuparse, solo era esperar-

Mejor desayunemos y nos vamos a nuestras respectivas facultades

Bueno ya que insistes- dijo medio entre risas.

Después de desayunar, nos fuimos a la facu en autobús distintos, por desgracias y como siempre, el que tomaba yo, iba lleno hasta el tope aunque un hombre que a decir verdad me llamo mucho la atención, de ojos verdes, pelo algo alborotado color castaño claro o color cobrizo, iba de jeans y una camisa , me dejo el asiento.

Por desgracia se bajo en la para siguiente y no pude admirar la belleza de ese chico.

Un minuto, yo acaba de pensar eso, no podía ser nunca había pensado así, la mayoría de los chicos que conocía, mejor dicho que mi mejor amiga me hacia una cita, era unos tontos, sin cerebro y desalineados.

_ Quién podía ser ese chico? Parecía salido de una revista de moda de Alice- dije para mi misma.

Bueno que les pareció ya se muy cortito pero es lo primero que escribo, les prometo que el próximo capitulo va hacer más largo.


	2. Conociendole

_**Aclaración: **_Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo la historia que esta hecha por mí. Cada un de los personajes son de Stephanie, Meyer.

Bueno acá dejo el segundo capitulo de mi historio espero que les guste.

**CONOCIENDOLE:**

**CONOCIENDOLE:**

-Emmett sal del baño!!-

-Un minuto Eddie ya salgo- me dijo con voz burlona.

-No me digas así !!-

Esa mis frase me la había dicho hacia ya 10 minutos atrás pero como hoy Emmett se levanto con ganas de "Moléstenos a Edward", no había nada que hacer. En sima la sabia como odiaba llegar tarde a los lugares y ese apodo como lo detestaba, aunque solo lleváramos unas semanas compartiendo el piso.

-Ya esta!!- lo dijo al mismo tiempo que habría la puerta del baño con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Corretee ya !!- se lo dije medio enojado y con un poco de prisa.

Después de tratar de arreglar mi pelo, cos que no funciono, me lave los dientes y la cara. Gracias que en el departamento había una maquina de café, me serví un poco en una tasa y me tome como pude.

-Ya te cambiaste?- Me pregunto Emmett con ingenuidad.

Si, ya que cierta persona se tardo 15 minutos en el baño, haciendo dios sabe que.- Cuando termine de decir la frase Emmett se empezó a reír, su risa era con una de un niño de 5 años en el cuerpo de una persona de 19.

-Ah Edward el mecánico llamo, dijo que lo podías pasar a buscar tu auto, recién mañana.

-Ufff...…, Si no fuese que porque te aprecio, ya estaría bajo tierra !!!

Antes de ayer le había prestado el auto a Emmett con la condición de que no me lo averiara pero resulto que me quemo el motor por jugar picas, nada más para impresionar a la chica con que había salido esa noche.

-Me voy me tengo que ir, no llego para tomar el colectivo- le dije

-Bueno OK, chau-

Yo estaba en el 2º año de la facultad de medicina, me encantaba la idea de que algún día pudiese curar a alguien, especialmente si era un chico.

Me fui a tomar el colectivo, por suerte pude con seguir un asiento para sentarme. Ya había pasado un rato del trayecto para llegar a la facultad, cuando sube, esa chica era hermosa, cabello castaña, ojos castaños, piel blanca e iba vestida sencilla pero a la vez para matar a alguien del corazón.

Yo como bueno caballero, le deje el asiento ya que iba repleto. Me lo agredíció o fue mi imaginación pero lastima no podía seguir admirando su belleza porque me tenia que bajar en la siguiente parada.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

PROXIMO CAPITULO:

Bprov:

-Alice tenes un primo, como no me lo contaste-

-Es que es un primo lejano que se instalo acá cerca, hace unas semanas nada más.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Bueno les dejo la intriga para el próximo capitulo

Chau besos, dejen su comentario haber que les parece.


	3. Primo Lejano

_**Aclaración:**_ Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo la historia que esta hecha por mí.

Cada uno de los personajes es de Stephanie, Meyer.

**PRIMO LEJANO:  
PRIMO LEJANO:**

BPROV:

Después de la vista que tuve en el autobús, el día había pasado normalmente. Mis primeras clases fueron muy entretenidas por ser la clase de sociología mundial y Lengua extranjera.

Luego de esas clases me había retirado a la biblioteca de la facultad para retirar algunos libros de lectura, como era de costumbre me tropecé con migo misma cayéndome de bruces al suelo.

Segundos después de mi tropiezo, me levante lentamente a la vez que me inspeccionaba los daños que había sufrido mi cuerpo, por suerte no me había hecho nada grave. Solo algunos ínfimos raspones en mis manos y creo también en mis rodillas pero como llevaba pantalones no me podia ver.

-Hola- Me dijo alegremente mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

-Hola Mike- dije cordialmente

Mike Newton era mi compañero de secundaria pero por desgracia ahora parecía ser que también iba a la misma facultad. Me intrigaba el hecho de saber si íbamos a tener alguna clase juntos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto con un tono de preocupación

-Si, estoy bien solo me caí, como de costumbre- dije con un poco de tristeza el último fragmento de mi oración.

-Bella, ¿Te gustaría salir con migo el viernes?-

-No puedo tengo planes de ir a visitar a mi padre- esa excusa siempre funcionaba

-Ahhh, bueno para otra vez será- dijo con tristeza, apenas término esa frase me fui lo más rápido posible considerando los raspones de las rodillas.

A Mike nunca se le iba a quitar el hecho de preguntarme si yo iba salir con el, aunque me parece que tampoco el hecho que siempre le decía una excusa de las más idiota, como por ejemplo, no puedo tengo que ver a mi abuela, esa excusa era una mentira absurda y aun así no se rendía.

Me dirigí hacia mi casa tomando el colectivo de vuelta. Cuando llegue Alice se encontraba en el teléfono hablando con alguien.

-Hola- dije lo más bajo y audible posible para no interrumpir su conversación-

-Hola Bella- dijo al mismo tiempo que tapaba la bocina del teléfono.

Camine hacia la cocina tomando un vaso y sirviéndole agua. Momentos después se encontraba Alice brincando por toda la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara.

¿Qué le pasaba a Alice que estaba tan feliz?

-Alice ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte

-Viene mi primo Emmett a visitarme- cuando termino de decir eso me quede congelada

-¡Alice tienes un primo, como no me lo contaste!- exclame

-Es que es un primo lejano que se instalo acá cerca, hace unas semanas nada más.- dijo con inocencia

-Haber Alice, partamos por lo básico- dije más tranquila- ¿Quién es?, ¿De que trabaja? , ¿Dónde se quedar? Y ¿Por qué no me contaste el hecho de que tienes un primo?

-Mmm... pues Se llama Emmett es cirujano plástico, no te preocupes por donde se va a quedar, porque ya alquilo un departamento con alguien que esta estudiando medicina y el hecho que no te haya contado es que no los veíamos hace como 5 años y no pensaba volverlo a ver después del accidente que tuvieron los padre de el.-

-¿Qué accidente Alice?- pregunte con curiosidad

Los padres de Emmett tuvieron un accidente hace 5 años, que les causo la muerte. Se iba de su segunda luna de miel a las Vegas cuando el avión se descompuso y ...- y no pudo continuar porque se largo a llorar

- Esta bien Alice- dije consolándola- ¿A que hora viene?-

-A las 6 de la tarde- cuando lo dijo se le notaba en la voz que ya estaba mejo, por suerte

-Alice eso es dentro de 4 horas y esto es un desastre-

-Bueno hay que empezar a limpiar- dijo con un tono alegre- Ah y luego te doy el nuevo conjunto que te compre esta tarde.

-Alice ya te dije que no quiero que me compres mi ropa- dije tratando de parecer enojada con ella.

-Bella quiero que te veas linda para presentar a mi primo- y yo la mire con cara de enojo por lo que acaba de decir- pero no para ligarte con el, Emmett ya tiene novia según me comento se llama Rosalie, es una modelo o algo así.

-Ah- dijo con un alivio inmenso-

Al terminar nuestra conversación, nos pusimos a limpiar todo el departamento no era muy grande pero para 2 o 3 personas era un lujo. Teníamos 3 habitaciones, la tercera habitación la usábamos con deposito ya que nadie lo usaba, un baño muy bonito por así decirlo. Teníamos nuestra cocina-comedor y nuestro precioso living, todo esto fue decorado por Alice ya que es una obsesiva compulsiva con las compras y todo lo que tenga que ver con el diseño de ropa y de interiores.

Luego de terminar nuestra tarea de limpieza, nos turnamos para bañarnos y Alice me selecciono la ropa que iba a utilizar para recibir a su primo.

Al poco tiempo de terminar de arreglarnos sonó el timbre.

-Yo voy- dijo con mucha alegría esperando que fuese el primo

Cuando abrió la puerta me di cuanta que si ese era el primo mucho parecido a Alice no tenia, el era musculoso, era grandote a comparación de Alice, ella era chiquita y enanan. Con el venia una chica hermosa, era rubia con unos ojos color miel y se vestía súper elegante pero sexy, seguramente ella era Rosalie.

-¡Hola Emmett!- dijo con felicidad a la vez que se arrojaba a los brazos de su primo

-Hola enana ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?- pregunto mientra pasaba a la casa

-Bien, ella debe ser Rosalie ¿No?- mirando a la chica que traía con el

-Ah, perdón, Alice Brandon te presento a Rosalie Hallen.

-Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte, Emmett habla mucho de vos

-A que bueno- dijo entre risas- Ella es Bella Swan el es Emmett y su novia

-Hola – Dije mientra los saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

-Vengan pasemos a la cocina que vamos a estar más cómodos- dije invitándolos a pasar a la cocina

Mientra caminábamos para la cocina Emmett recibió una llamada.

_ ¿Hola?- dijo- Ah Jasper- minutos después dijo- Si ahora les pregunto y te mando un mensaje- al minuto corto y nos pregunto – Alice, ¿Puede venir El hermano de Rosalie y mi compañero de piso para acá?

-Si, por supuesto- dojo contenta, a Alice le encantaba tener visita en la casa.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

PROXIMO CAPITULO:

Bprov:

El timbre sonó y me toco ir a mí a abrir la puerta ya que Alice estaba muy entretenida hablando sobre anegadotas con Emmett y Rosalie.

Cuando abrir la puerta se encontraba el chico más lindo del planeta, pero cuando paso unos microsegundos, esa mirada me parecía conocida de algún lado pero no me acodaba de donde.

Bueno les dejo la intriga para el próximo capitulo

Chau besos, dejen su comentario haber que les parece.


	4. LO QUE ME ESPERABA

_**Aclaración:**_Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo la historia que esta hecha por mí. Cada uno de los personajes es de Stephanie, Meyer.

**LO QUE ME ESPERABA**

**LO QUE ME ESPERABA**

Bprov:

_El timbre sonó y me toco ir a mí a abrir la puerta ya que Alice estaba muy entretenida hablando sobre anegadotas con Emmett y Rosalie._

_Cuando abrir la puerta se encontraba el chico más lindo del planeta, pero cuando paso unos microsegundos, esa mirada me parecía conocida de algún lado pero no me acodaba de donde._

-Hola ¿esta es la casa de Alice Halen?- dijo con su voz aterciopelada

-Eh, si vos debes ser el hermano de Rosalie ¿No?-

-No, Yo soy Edward Cullen y el es Jasper Halen- dijo señalando al chico que tenia al lado

-Ah, perdón por la confusión y pasen están el la cocina, acá derecho- dije media apenada.

Se notaba que Jasper era el hermano porque parecia el clon en forma masculina pero Edward era un dios griego entrando por la puerta de mi casa.

Cuando pude reaccionar Edward y Jasper ya estaban en la cocina riéndose con Emmett, Rosalie y Alice de algo que no puede entender muy bien.

-No pobre, cuando lo conocí casi lo denuncio por hacer cirugías prácticas-dijo con gracia a la vez que nos reíamos todos por el comentario

-Es así, ella me había dicho que me denunciaba por hacer a las mujeres plásticas y yo la insulte diciéndole: Que te metes no es tu vida rubia hueca- Rosalie cortándole dijo.

-Y yo por mi desgracias- Emmett le hizo puchero como niño chiquito y ella le sonrío- le había dicho que quien me podía detener y al momento de terminar esa frase me planto un beso- yo me quede un poco sorprendida por el comentario pero al segundo estábamos todos riéndolos-

Así seguimos nuestra conversación por el resto de la noche hasta que Alice preparo la cena y cenamos muy placidamente aunque de vez en cuando sentía la mirada de Edward en mi trate de pasarla desapercibida pero como de costumbre me ponía colorado al solo hecho de pensar que un chico hermoso me mirara. Hasta que un trueno sonó que retumbo por todo el departamento.

-Me parece que se largo una tormentas- acote yo

-¿Por qué no se quedan a dormir ahí lugar para todos?- dijo mirando a Jasper con unos ojos que jamás había visto-

-Yo no tengo problema- dijeron Rosalie y Emmett-

-Si no molesto- Dijo Edward muy modestamente y caballerosamente-

-No, no pasa nada y ¿vos Jasper?- pregunte yo para que mi amiga no quedara tan evidente de que le interesaba el chico-

-Bueno dale-

-Entonces hagamos un juego- dijo feliz

-No, Alice- dije con un tono de queja

-Siiiiii- dijo Emmett a la vez que miraba a Alice con mirada picarona-

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**LO SIENTO** porque el capitulo fue cortito pero sino lo hacia asi se iba a poner medi denso para el proximo lo voy a hacer mas lasrgo lo prometo.

** ¿ Que piensa sobre el juegito de Alice? ¿ Cual sera? o ¿ Cual le gustaria que sea?**

**Aviso: no voy a poder subir muy rapido porque con el tema del cole y la pasantia que tome no voy a poder pero voy a intentar subir un capitulo por semana.**

Dejen sus rewiews

Chau nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.

Naty2940


	5. La prenda

_-Entonces hagamos un juego- dijo feliz_

_-No, Alice- dije con un tono de queja_

_-Siiiiii- dijo Emmett a la vez que miraba a Alice con mirada picarona-_

No se lo que se tramaba Alice ni tampoco el primo pero conociéndola a ella no era nada bueno para mi ni tampoco para los amigos de Emmett.

-Bela, vamos si vos conoces este juego- dijo Alice con mucha dulzura

-Por eso mismo NO- dije medio enojada- sabes que no me gusta tomar, no lo resiste y me emborracho enseguida.

-Dale por mi- dijo Alice- mientras que los otros nos miraban con cara de locas exceptuando Emmett que ya sabia que juego era.

-Bueno chicas y chicos el juego es "20 preguntas estilo Alice"- dijo con gracia y todos la miraron raro

-Okey yo lo explico, eso significa una mezcla de las 20 preguntas y verdad o reto- dije como forma de rendición

-Es el tipo juego de las 20 preguntas que es general y sino la respondes tienes una prenda- dijo me dio con malicia y simpatía.

-Ese juego esta re bueno Alice- dijo Jasper

-Pero vamos a la sala vamos a estar mas cómodos- dije con rendición.

Cuando todos nos fuimos a la sala, empezó las rondas de preguntas iba bastante tranquilo se iban haciendo las típica preguntas como: ¿color favorito?, ¿peor DIA? ¿Lo mas vergonzoso que te paso? pero en un momento Alice hizo la pregunta más incomoda del mundo.

-Bueno mi turno- dijo con su voz cantarina- mi pregunta va hacer: ¿ Quien es virgen?- todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos exceptuando Rosalie y Emmett que se empezaron a reír como locos

-Yo no- dijeron Rosalie y Emmett a la vez, Alice sabía que no podía contestas esa pregunta y no sabía si Edward y Jasper la iban a contestar pero yo por pudor no lo iba a revelar.

-Yyy chicos no contestan. Dijo Emmett

-Yo si – dijo Jasper, me quede sorprendida por la facilidad que lo había contestado a parte nadie se podría imaginar que lo era, para decir verdad era lindo chico y no se le creía. En ese momento vía a Alice que casi se le salía la boca de lugar por lo que acababa de decir pero mi pensamiento fue interrumpido por,,,

-Bella, Bella- era la voz hermosa de Edward- ¿estas bien?- se le veía un poco rojo y preocupado.

-Chicos les falta a ustedes contestar- Dijo con medio enojo Rosalie por el tiempo que ya llevábamos si contestar

-No pienso contestar eso, ni loca-dije

-Yo tampoco- dijo Edward

-Entonces hay prenda chicos-dijo Alice con picardía, que estaría tramando este pequeño duende , espero que no sea con lo que yo esta pensando

bobobobobobobobobobobobob

Avances:

-Pero Alice no lo conosco como queres que..- cuando me di cuenta alguien me estaba besando.

Aca las dejo el avance del siguiente capitulo, pido perdon por la demora pero es que tengo muchos examenes y no puedo actualizar , aprte no tenia mucha inspiracion para este capitulo el proxmi va estar mejor

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo

Chau


	6. Las habitaciones

_**Aclaración:**_ Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo la historia que esta hecha por mí.

Cada uno de los personajes es de Stephanie, Meyer.

**LAS HABITACIONES:**

**LAS HABITACIONES**:

_-Chicos les falta a ustedes contestar- Dijo con medio enojo Rosalie por el tiempo que ya llevábamos si contestar_

_-No pienso contestar eso, ni loca-dije_

_-Yo tampoco- dijo Edward_

_-Entonces hay prenda chicos-dijo Alice con picardía, que estaría tramando este pequeño duende , espero que no sea con lo que yo esta pensando_

**Bella Prov:**

_-_ Se tiene que besar- dijo Alice como si fuera algo de lo más común en el mundo

- ¿Estas loca Alice o que?- esa voz era de Edward sorprendido y algo enojado

- Ya lo escucharon los dos se tiene que besar esa son las consecuencias- dijo con malicia y yo a su vez estaba roja como un tomate-

-Alice acércate - dije casi sin aliento mientras Edward hablaba con Jasper de algo-

-Pero Alice no lo conozco como quieres que...- cuando me di cuenta alguien me había dado vuelta la cara y me estaba besando. Era un beso tierno y con delicadeza pero en menos de unos minutos, ya se había acabado quedándome con los ojos abiertos como platos por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Ven chicos tapo era para tanto- dijo Alice mientras yo me miraba con Edward con ojos de disculpas.

-Jaja- se escuchaba la risa de Emmett de fondo- Están rojos como un tomate.

-Cállate Emmett- dijo Rosalie dándole un golpe en la cabeza haciéndome reír.

-Bueno chicos es mejor irnos a dormir que les parece- dijo Jasper tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dije tratando de olvidar de los que había pasado

-OK Emmett y Rosalie se quedan en mi cuarto, Edward y Jasper en el cuarto de Bella y Bella y yo en el sofá - dijo Alice mientras yo le enseñaba el cuarto mientras Alice iba comentado

-Pero Como se van a quedar en el sofá-dijo Jasper

-No hay problema se hace sofá cama y Alice y yo cabemos bien- dije con si no fuera la gran cosa, y en verdad no lo era- pero uno de ustedes tiene que dormir en un bolsa porque solamente hay una cama-

-No hay problema seguro que nos arreglamos- dijo mirándome a la cara mientras que se me ponían las mejillas coloradas

-Bueno esta bien a dormir todos- dijo Emmett con su voz grave

-Buenas noche- nos despedimos todos que entraban a los cuartos designados.

**Edward Prov:**

Despúes que Bella nos mostró el cuarto y nos dio un saco de dormir, observe su cuarto era cálido y con muchos libros y Cd's en su repisa.

-Edward duermo yo en el piso-dijo Jasper

-Seguro yo no tengo problema-

-No esta bien viejo-

Nos acostamos y nos quedamos en boxer ya que no teníamos la ropa para dormir y algo me intrigo

-Te callo bien Alice ¿no?-

-Si-dijo con algo en la voz que me pareció anhelo-y me pareció que te callo muy bien Bella, viejo casi te la comes con los ojos después del beso-

-Bueno y que queréis esta muy linda aparte vos fuiste el que me dijiste _"no es la muerte de nadie por besarla"_- dije con un tono burlón

-Bueno, bueno pero nunca pense que te lo ibas a tomar tan a pecho-dijo con gracia

-Bueno hay que descansar mañana parece ser un día muy largo-

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Bueno acá les dejo el sexto capitulo despúes de tanto tiempo jaja

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y **dejen reviews**

Avances del próximo capitulo:

-Que es lo que vuele tan rico- dijo detrás de mi

- Es el desayuno - dije dando me vuelta-¿Qué haces tan temprano levantado?

- No suelo dormir mucho y Buenos días- me dijo dando me un beso en el cachete


End file.
